As shown in FIG. 1, a skidproof cover 11 of the prior art for the accelerator pedal, the brake pedal, or the clutch pedal 10 of a car is provided with a plurality of pliable straps 12 for fastening the skidproof cover 11 with the pedal 10. The skidproof cover 11 is provided in the upper surface thereof with a plurality of knobs 13 for preventing the skidding of a foot pressing the pedal 10.
Such a prior art skidproof cover as described above is defective in design in that it can not be securely fastened with the pedal of an accelerator, brake or clutch of a motor vehicle.